New Year's Eve
by Confizzledworld
Summary: Sequel to 11:11 Wish  It was just before the stroke of midnight that Ventus made a wish. He's not going to tell anyone his wish, but he certainly hopes someone will make it come true.


[Conny]: Wow! It's been a while since I've written a Kingdom Hearts story! Thanks to _TwinToshiro_, who had said, "Why is Ven/Aqua always doomed? I feel like im fighting a losing battle." I had been inspired to write this story! You see... I didn't really know if I liked Ven/Aqua because I hadn't played KH: BBS, so yeah... I still haven't played it because my brother lost the PSP, so I'm going to wing this story~

Disclaimer: Dudes, I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p>For the past few months, Roxas has been all... mushy for Namine. That night, I didn't mean to be mean. It was late and I couldn't sleep with them being all kissy-face with each other. I did not enjoy that night at all. Not to mention now, our good friend, Sora... he's gotten Kairi too! Both of them have being spending time with each other, but here I am. I have my friends, Aqua and Terra, and we do everything normal friends do. Go shopping together, go pig out at a buffet, and practice judo with each other. Really, its fun. Although, I have noticed something. It's an observation that my twin keeps reminding me of. I don't have a girlfriend. I have a terrible crush on my friend, Aqua. The biggest thing he won't let me forget is that Terra also likes Aqua. Do I like it? Well, no. If Aqua likes Terra, then... I'll get over it. They are still my friends.<p>

"Ven, you can stop ignoring me now." Roxas is teasing, I think. He's happily munching away at his cereal, while I'm chewing on dry toast. "Really, I never thought you'd look so sad."

"And I never thought you'd look so happy." He was so upset, when his friends moved away. Now, he's cheery again. I'm happy for him too, but I can't help but be a little- no. I will not say that word! I will not say that I am jealous of my brother! I'm not jealous of Roxas!

"Still no luck with Aqua? Are you even trying to talk to her about it?" I threw my toast at him, getting crumbs in his spiky hair. He freaked out and ran to the bathroom. I suppose he's taking another shower, oh well. I guess having breakfast by myself is better than having Mr. Ball-o'-Sunshine around me.

"What's up, Ven?" Dad came in and sat in Roxas' seat, with a big smile on his face. "I'll take a wild guess and assume you were the one that got Rox running for the bathroom?"

"You know me too well, dad." He decided he would finish off my brother's cereal, while I get back to munching on my toast. "So, going to work early?" He was all dressed up in that delivery uniform of his, ready to run errands for the family business.

"Yeah, your mom decided we're going to get to work right away. You remember we have that New Years party coming up?" Oh, no. I know what he will be asking. "Could you and your brother get everything put together? Your mom and aunt will be making the food and I can handle the rest." I can guarantee that my brother won't be doing a whole lot. Unless I can convince Namine to help us out too. If I can get Sora to help, then maybe I could get Kairi to as well. Hey, maybe it wouldn't be too terrible.

"Yeah, I think we can do it, dad." He smiled, then got up. He ruffled my hair and patted my back.

"Well, good luck. I'll see you later." Dad took my last slice of toast and ran off. I'm not sure how I'm going to get them all to help, but it has to work out somehow.

* * *

><p>It was shocking that I brought in so many people. Terra and Aqua were the first to help me, then Roxas got Namine and Xion to help out. Axel soon found his way into party preparation (he made sure that Roxas and Namine were always bothered). Sora heard that there was going to be food, so he dragged both Riku and Kairi over. With everyone, the party was soon set up just as my mom and aunt walked through the door.<p>

Aqua, Kairi and Namine were chosen to help with the cooking, so the rest of us went outside. It didn't matter that it was freezing out because we have a blast. Snowballs went flying and wrestling was best in the snow mounds. I couldn't possibly have had more fun. I pegged Roxas plenty of times in the face, while Terra was testing his strength against Riku. Sora was egging them on, while Xion decided to be a little rough and start a match between herself and Sora. Roxas joined in, but Axel came in and took him away. It was amusing, but I ended up just going back inside. I tore off my snow pants and my jacket, then crashed on the couch. I can finally feel my toes again.

"Ven, you alright?" Aqua came in and sat right next to me, I can see the concern in her eyes. I really wish I didn't look at every detail, but she's just so beautiful... "Ventus?"

"Oh, um... I'm alright. Just thawing out." My toes are tingling, and my face is heating up. No, it's not because I was numb...probably because I'm getting really warm. "So, how was cooking going?"

"It wasn't too terrible. Your aunt really does know how to man a kitchen." Just about on cue, I could hear my wonderful aunt barking orders to everyone that was still trapped in the kitchen. What was that show again with that criticizing chef? Well, whatever the name of the show, they should hire a new person.

I guess I was caught zoning out again, I found her hand waving in my face. "Ven, do you want hot chocolate? Maybe I could sneak into the kitchen and get some made, if you want." I nodded, with a big smile.

"How about I'll go and help you with that?" We both acted like ninjas and sneaked into the kitchen. Our stealth was superior, no one caught us. Although, I think Namine noticed Aqua and I. She was smiling, but Kairi was under attack...so she had to go and calm my aunt down. My mother sighed, trying to focus on her portion of the cooking.

"Marshmallows or whipped cream?" I decided to go with both and even threw in leftover peppermint sticks into the mugs. We crept out of the kitchen fast, before my aunt threw a tantrum over how terrible Kairi is cutting the vegetables. Honestly...that lady is so high strung.

We started laughing as we got to the safety of my room. No! It's not weird to have a girl in my room, especially Aqua! She's been in here plenty of times before, I have nothing to hide. She knows pretty much everything about me, and I'm fairly sure that she even knows that I like her!

Oh, that would be bad if she knew. Sure, I'm a little bit younger than her, but not by much! I want to admit this, but I honestly think she's the most beautiful girl I've seen. Terra probably thinks the same thing. What if she knew that he liked her as well? I'm glad that Terra and I haven't talked about this. Maybe he knows I like her, just like I know he does?

Everyone was swarming inside, just when it was getting close to midnight. The television was turned on and blaring the countdown to the new year. Sora was snacking before the midnight meal, which...well, my dad caught him and banned him from the kitchen. My mom ended up giving him more food, making sure that Sora the puppy was well fed. Terra has been trying to talk to Aqua, but Riku always got in the way. It was weird because Terra honestly just went along with Riku without a word of resistance. I don't know why it kept happening, but it did.

I noticed that someone left the mistletoe up from Christmas...and you probably know who would trick their girlfriend to be under it. Yup, Roxas. He and Namine were having quite a lot of fun on the loveseat (what an appropriate name for furniture). My aunt ended up going over and breaking them up...or rather, sent them to Roxas' room. I don't think that was a good idea, but hey, Roxas and Namine didn't think otherwise.

"I think they're falling in love way too fast, don't you?" Aqua asked, which watching my brother and his girlfriend disappear. She had this thoughtful look on her face, which I couldn't help but admire. "Ven, don't you think so too?"

"Honestly, _if_ I had a girlfriend... and I've waited so long to be able to openly say 'I love you,' then I might end up acting like he would." She knows I'm being truthful with her. If I really did have a chance with Aqua, I would want to shower her in love all the time and never ever-

"Oh, really?" I must stop thinking to myself. "I was sort of hoping you would be the type of boy that didn't use his body to prove his love." Oh, no! I don't want her to think I'm anything like Roxas! We may look alike, but we're nothing alike. He has trouble talking about his feelings, while I'm perfectly fine with that sort of thing! She knows that...!

"You know I wouldn't just kiss a girl like that! I would let her have space, if she wants it. I'd much rather give hugs and cuddle than go grope her face like Roxas does!" Did I just...say all of that? If I could, I would just slap myself. I felt her soft hand on the top of my head, then heard her wonderful giggle.

"You're so cute, Ventus." If I'm so cute, then why won't you say something more?

"THREE!" Here comes the countdown.

"Here we go, Ven."

"TWO!" I remembered something. Roxas made a wish. It was because of some myth about 11:11 PM. I missed that wish, but maybe I can still make one.

"ONE!" I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes, just when everyone cheered around me. I held my breath and even prayed, just for this wish to come true.

It was then, I realized something. My face was growing warm and my lips were filled with electricity. I opened my eyes, to see it was Aqua. It was Aqua, and she was kissing me! She pulled away, smiling. I swear... I think I'm melting.

"I wanted to start the new year with something new." There's something else behind her words, she noticed I knew that. "You made me realize something, Ven. You really are a sweet guy, so..." She trailed off, just when I noticed a faint blush on her face.

"So... you...um... like me?" She nodded, then pushed some hair behind her ear. It's those little things I notice about her that I just adore. "Really?" Please... someone tell me this isn't a dream!

"Yes, I like you. You know how hard it is to say that?" I could not hold in my joy for much longer. I pulled her into the tightest hug I've ever given anyone. I'm not even sure I've hugged my own mother like this. "You were right, you do give hugs!" She was giggling more and hugs back.

"Ven, why do you have your face in Aqua's chest?" My mom was obviously concerned, but do I care? Heck, no!

"He just fell asleep, no worries. I'll take him to bed." Oh, no...

"Alright, thank you Aqua."

* * *

><p>When we got into my bedroom, I stopped my act of slumber. She placed me down on the bed and then laid down next to me. I took her hand, smiling. "You didn't have to lie to my mom."<p>

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." She kissed my cheek, so I in turn kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Aqua." She was the one that made my wish come true after all.

"No, thank you, Ventus." She hugged me, so I hugged back. I felt so warm, I think I know what Roxas feels now. No wonder he's so happy all the time, I'm happy now. "I think this new year will be one of the best."

"Yeah, it sure-"

"Hi, Ven! Hi, Aqua," my brother shouted, his voice was soon followed by a camera's shutter. I sat up and gave my brother a glare, he was grinning with Namine beside him.

"You two look so happy together," the artist said, taking another picture with her phone. "I'm going to show this to Terra!" She ran off, but my brother remained.

"Don't worry, I'll lock your door." He did just as he said he would, then left. I breathed a heavy sigh, disliking my brother even more now.

"Hey, how about we get some rest? I'd rather be asleep before the midnight meal." She yawned and got comfy under my blankets. I smiled and hugged her close. I didn't really care about my hunger because I had Aqua here with me.

"Goodnight, Aqua. Happy New Year's." She gave me a quick kiss and I just knew I was blushing. Why do I keep doing this, why do I get embarrassed?

"Happy New Year's, Ventus."

* * *

><p>[Conny]: So... what do you guys think? I kind of rushed this story so I could post it before the new year (failed). I promised the reviewer I'd get to up over the weekend (when they had reviewed), but I had many time constraints. Anyway, are you happy now <em>TwinToshiro?<em> Thank you for reading! Thank you so much! (sorry for this really lame story! my brain crashed towards the end!)


End file.
